gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Homecoming
Homecoming is the third chapter of the first act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough Cole and his squad have been dropped off in Hanover in search of supplies. As you near a ruined Stranded outpost, there are a few weapons you can collect here, including a Boltok Pistol and a Hammerburst II. Once you're done, move along the given path, taking note of the Stranded corpses along the way for weapons. As you near an intact outpost, a Stranded opens the light on you, and a cutscene ensues when you get close enough. Although like most Stranded who hate the COG, he allows you to go find other outposts deeper in Hanover. As you move to a large area with a park inside, take note of the corpses in the area for more weapons. Search the pickup truck for a hat, which you can wear backwards or regularly. As you bust the doors open and get deeper into the park, the Lambent arrive by stalks, and Cole and his squad are introduced to the Drudge. Large numbers of Lambent Drones start attacking initially, using Hammerbursts and Gnashers. Clear them all off, and as you leave, a few more Drudges, Drones and Lambent Wretches start attacking. Clear them all out, and search the ruined outpost for more supplies. Hold the wire so your allies can go through. As you near the supermarket, more Lambent arrive by the stalks. There are the usual Drudges and Lambent Drones, some of them now equipped with Lancers. Clear off all the enemies, and open the supermarket doors. As you proceed through the supermarket, Polyps can be seen on the rooftop, and a little further from the sighting of them they begin attacking you. Clear the waves of Lambent, and as you reach the back, a few doors block your way. Clear them out, and a collapsed locker is preventing you from moving forward. Destroy a large crate and pull the lever behind it to open and find a Mechanical Loader. Use the loader to move the fallen locker, and you will find a large supply of food. Use the loader to then bust open a bay door, and Lambent start attacking you. Destroy all the Lambent first, then knock over a car then a van and drop the food supplies onto the pallet. The King Raven then takes it back to the ship, and the next chapter begins after a lengthy cutscene. Collectibles *Hat (this lasts for three chapters only) *Journal: Near the beginning after Sam talks about her and Baird in a house, watch on the left side of the street to see a sign that says "Home of the best breakfast in town". Kick the two metal doors in and it'll be near the dead body straight ahead. *Child's Diary: In the playground where the cutscene shows the Lambent stalk shooting out of the ground, look on the right hand side of the playground. It is in the jungle gym with the slide on it. *Grocery List: When you enter the grocery store and get confronted by the Lambent stalk, head to the far right of the room to find some checkout registers. It is on the last one closest to the shelf. *Recovered Cog Tags #3: On a desk in the back room after you move the locker out of the way (same room you find grocery crate in). Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "We Struck Gold, Son!" achievement.